beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Nebula Again
DNA (Japanese: ディーエヌエー, Deiienuee) or 'D'ark 'N'ebula 'A'gain, is an evil organization and the main antagonists of the anime series, Beyblade: Shogun Steel. Serving as the successor to Hades Inc., DNA is controlled by Team Garcias, the Brazilian family of former Bladers who participated in the Beyblade World Championships approximately seven years prior to Zero-G in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. The organization focuses on training highly-skilled Bladers who work and represent them as activists while they implant a mysterious genetic code into them. Known as the Evil Gene, it functions as not only succumbing them to villainous and evil outlooks, but provides them with an incredible amount of power that Team Garcias plan to use for hegemony. History Beyblade: Shogun Steel Sometime after the Nemesis Crisis where No. 1 Blader in the World, Gingka Hagane saved the world from Nemesis's planned destruction and rebirth of the world, Argo Garcia took over what was left of Hades Inc. A former Blader who participated in the Beyblade World Championships alongside his family, Argo sought retribution for Team GanGan Galaxy defeating them and ultimately declared the winners of it, of which Gingka Hagane was a part of. Argo soon got his relatives involved with the organization in the hopes of creating an association to counter and rival that of the WBBA. Now 21-years-old, Argo renamed Hades Inc. to "DNA", reprogrammed Merci as "Merci 2.0" and began the early steps of founding DNA. The goal of the organization was to implant a mysterious genetic code dubbed the "Evil Gene". This gene was theoretically meant to not only empower those with evil mind-sets but with incredible strength as a Beyblader never seen before; in essence a steroid. As time passed, they gathered a wide range of Bladers to work under them with the two most primary being in the form of Yoshio Iwayama and Kira Hayama. Team Garcias dispatched them to foreshadow the events of Neo Battle Bladers where Yoshio boasted his Beyblade, the Bandid Goreim DF145BS as the "Strongest Man Defense" which ultimately rival that of Kite Unabara. It eventually came to the point where Kite's friend were involved and the Blader of Fire, Zyro Kurogane defeated Yoshio in order to avenge Kite. This was part of the plan to bring Kira Hayama into play as he used his Beyblade, the Berserker Begirados SR200BWD and would later fight Zyro in a Synchrom match and defeat him in an instant for Yoshio's vengeance and spoke to them about DNA. This would set up DNA to finally introduce themselves when they hacked the WBBA network communications for a talk with their head of department, Tsubasa Otori, Madoka Amano along with Zyro and. Co. Upon the revelation of their company, assets and goal they fully announced Neo Battle Bladers nationwide for it to take place and assemble their dark deeds. Kira and Yoshio were also dispatched to enter the tournament, along with other recruits such as Genjūrō Kamekaki, Spike Bourne and Captain Arrow. Only Kira, Yoshio and Arrow were able to make it into the "Best Eight" however, with Kira defeating Kite to advance to the semi-finals while Yoshio and Arrow lost to the Invincible Salamander, Shinobu Hiryūin and Sakyo Kurayami, respectively. This left Kira as the sole DNA member in "Best 4" where his match would be set up against Shinobu. Kira wins the match, with his new bey Gladiator Bahamdia which destroys Shinobu`s Shinobi Saramanda. Kira is ready to battle Zyro in the Neo Battle Bladers Final Battle. List of members *Team Garcias **Argo Garcia (Before founder) **Ian Garcia **Selen Garcia **Enzo Garcia *Kira Hayama (Now Leader) *Yoshio Iwayama *Genjūrō Kamekaki *Spike Bourne *Captain Arrow *Xiao *Unnamed Dark Fortress Guard *Doji *Merci *Various Other DNA Training Bladers Beyblades created *Gladiator Bahamut SP230GF *Bandit Genbu F230TB *Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD *Bandit Golem DF145BS *Archer Wyvern 145WB *Thief Girago WA130HF *Unnamed Tiger Beyblade *Unnamed Garuda Beyblade Trivia *They call their palace "the Dark Fortress". *They have stoled Samurai Pegasis. Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Team Garcias Category:Shogun Steel Characters